legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
"Vengeance will be mine!" - Scorpion's Mortal Kombat (2011) Battle Cry Hanzo Hasashi, now known as Scorpion (全蠍人, "Full Scorpion Man")1, is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character Greatest Strength: His mastery of combat. Greatest Weakness: Hard to say what his greatest weakness is but it might be his hunger for revenge. It has often clouded his judgement. Best Friends: The Scorpion Squad, Sagat, Bender, Lizbeth and Skipper Worst Enemies: Quan Chi, the Joker and Hunson Abadeer Voiced by: Patrick Seitz He is in charge of he Scorpion Squad and becomes this to M.O.D.A.B too, when Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina leave alongside Bender, Brick and Butch. About Scorpion It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral because of his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. However, he can fully regain his human appearance if he conquers his own demons. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Although Scorpion is often strict and wrathful, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable. In the original timeline, when he discovers the Sub-Zero in the second tournament isn't Bi-Han and in fact his more merciful brother, Scorpion vows to protect Kuai Liang instead for killing his kin. In the second timeline, Scorpion truly intended to spare the first Sub-Zero in exchange for the resurrection of his clan, but Quan Chi prevented this. Most notably, in the Mortal Kombat X Comic, it's shown he took in victims and survivors of the Netherrealm War into his iteration of the Shirai Ryu to now protect Earthrealm while also raising Takeda Takahashi. During this time, he treated Takeda like his own son, such as when he comforts Takeda after Fox's death. The B Team/P Team Storyline The V Team Island Adventure He debuted here along with old pal Axel as the gang joined on Bender's quest against Uka Uka and proved himself a loyal alley to him as they fought together as the forces of evil. During their shadow realm he introduced to the crew his friends Subzero and Smoke and after some formal introduction they joined the team. Scorpion went his way to help the crew. And at the end he went to the wedding for Fiona and Scourge. The Great Time Travel Adventure During this adventure the heroes went to the future but Scorpion unfortunately got kidnapped by Hunson Abadeer and was turned into Inferno Scorpion to serve Abadeer, He served him with the other henchmen although he was beginning to become defiant when Joker returned and when he steeped out of line too far, Scorpion decided to leave but he lost his powers to Abadeer who made him read his contract. He decided to settle for revenge against Joker but his revenge made him blind to what Hunson Abadeer and Joker planned against him. After Hunson Abadeer was beaten and they got home Scorpion blamed himself for everything that happened mostly the stuff the Joker did. Lizbeth helped him feel better and later Scorpion went back on his quest for revenge on Quan Chi. But it's a quest that he will not take alone. Quest For Revenge After The Great Time Travel Adventure Scorpion left the B team and went back to finding Quan Chi. He started by getting information and he makes some new enemies along the way. But where he make's enemies he also make's new friends. Scorpion has gotten his own team to help him take down Quan Chi and stop whatever he is planning. During the adventure he saw Subzero somehow he returned and Subzero said he served Quan Chi now. After beating him Scorpion knew something was wrong. When Scorpion and his allies finally found Quan Chi in the lowest reaches of hell Quan Chi relived that he help Hunson Abadeer out of the Nightosphere before the The V Team Island Adventure and he made a deal. Should Hunson Abadeer fail, Quan Chi gets a spell that lets him take control of the souls of fallen heroes and villains. And Quan Chi's new plan is to take control of Galvatron and use him to take over. But before the heroes can stop him, Quan Chi beings his army and his army are the souls of the heroes and villains that died in The V Team Island Adventure, The Great Time Travel Adventure, and The Grand Summer Season Trek. His allies, though few in number, are strong fought his army. Scorpion went after Quan Chi. The two fought matching each other blow for blow. When it seem that they both could not fight anymore, Quan Chi's spell was about to take over Galvatron. But then suddenly, Hell began to shake. Something was happening in another part of the Multi-Universe that cause this and this had caused the spirits of Scorpion family and clan to show up. They all grabbed Quan Chi and Scorpion finished him without any mercy. With Quan Chi dead, the spirits of the fallen heroes and villains returned to where they belong. With the Multi-Universe safe and Quan Chi dead, Scorpion and his allies left Hell and decided to get some rest. Now Scorpion wonders: what is left for him to do now that he got his revenge? After that, he and his group were watching by a man named Ocelot who reported the news back to his superior, telling them he is watching them ready to help but says that after seeing how strong they were they might not need his help... He, his team, and old friend Sagat were waiting for Bender to ether come back or call him asking for back up. Scorpion met Bender's friends of the P Team who were under attack by robots and demons. He and his team saved them and then they joined in their adventure to defeat Galactus. After their adventure with the P Team, they returned with Bender and his team. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Scorpion will once again join Bender Skipper and the others in their war with Discord and Sigma. Scorpion will also be bringing in his new team and they will also play an important role in the adventure. He's the third in command and co right hand man to Dib. Before this, he is just chilling with his friends waiting for Discord to plan his attack and he finds chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds "bullshit." Scorpion goes to Dib's trial against Crane and he gets suspicious of what goes on as Crane's "parents" look nothing like him. Scorpion joins Dib's side but under Bender as well as Skipper and Heloise's true intentions for Dib not knowing about Discord. If asked Scorpion will say "How will you able to handle yourself without a right hand man and if you had to figure out/ do things yourself?" He later with saves Cassandra from her mind controlled sister with RJ. He also meets and gets a hit on Discord. Scorpion uses his encounter with him to his advantage and meets Celestia (unknown to him Bender's boss). He also learns about Discord. After the encounter with Loboto, Scorpion comments on Discord being worse than Hunson Abadeer after learning what he did. Scorpion is nearly killed by18, but is saved by Cassandra who gets the cure to her on time. He then helps her get back at Copy X for his killing of Sophita. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Scorpion and his team return once more to fight many new and powerful villains. He joins with the others and attempts to fight with Kratos' little brother Demios, but a.l.a Bane on Batman he gets his back broken. He and Sagat are going to fight Silver Lion. When it seems Maka is dead, he decides to fight regardless Wrath of the God of War Rises TBA Meister of War TBA TGTTA 2 TBA Scorpion is found during The V Team Island Adventure storyline by Jorgen Von Strangle, Starfire, Bender, Skipper and Jimmy Neutron. Scorpion knows who they are since he was told by Axel earlier and asks what is their purpose. Jimmy tells Scorpion that they have something for him to read and hands them the amulet. Scorpion reads the amulet and translates that it leads to an ancient relic of the past with massive effect. This surprises them, and that's when Deathstroke and his allies show up as Scudsworth and Welton report this to Deathstroke. Bender, Skipper, Scorpion, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy are feel surrounded by the group. This is when Deathstroke shows up with the intention to acquiring the amulet which all they refuse to give to him with Scorpion ready to clash with Deathstroke. Deathstorke unflinchingly sends his henchman after them to over whelm them when he gets Bender and Skipper to both face him Skipper and Bender are give blades by Scorpion and charge at Deathstroke who clash them 2 on 1 and like Tigerclaw it's very even matched and dangerous as both are doing so over lava. Scorpion joins the 5 on pretenses of wanting to find what the amulet was referring and head to a graveyard and through digging they find what it happens to be. The Spear of Destiny which Scorpion refers them to when Dr.Alchemy shows with all Earth 2 Metahumans and all attack the group. Scorpion, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy all manage to defeat them, Skipper and Bender are both tazered in place by Scott who arrives, wanting to take matters in his hand and then Dr.Alchemy leaves with him. Alchemy leaves more metahumans for the other 4 to fight Relationships Sub-Zero For a long time Scorpion and Sub-Zero (Real name Kuai Liang) had been hated enemies. After Scorpion killed Sub-Zero's older brother Bi-Han he went looking for Scorpion so that he could avenge his brother. The 2 had a number battles. In their last fight Scorpion was told that Sub Zero was the murderer of his family and after defeating Sub-Zero, Quan Chi told him that he was the one but failed to get rid of Scorpion. A number of years went by and when the heroes and villains of the their universe found out about the Multi-Universe, Scorpion and Sub-Zero met once again decided that in order to stop the growing evil, they must work together. The Joker Years back, the Mortal Kombat universe and the DC universe were becoming one. Scorpion, who still served Quan Chi at the time, went looking for Princess Kitana who had seen the one behind it. He began his search in Gotham city where he met the Joker. He asked where the princess was and after a stupid joke the Joker made, Scorpion was leaving. But Joker punched him with his boxing glove gun and then they fought. Scorpion beat the Joker with out any problem and he just left him. When Scorpion learned all the stuff the Joker did afterwards, he regrets not killing him when he had the chance. Bender These 2 met during The V Team Island Adventure. Scorpion has shown to be a powerful ally to Bender and great friend. After hearing what the Joker did during after he fought him Scorpion regrets not killing when he had the chance and knows that Bender did a great favor to the Multi-Universe. During The Great Time Travel Adventure, Scorpion was to the side of evil because Hunson Abadeer knew that Scorpion could beat Bender. But when Hunson betrayed Scorpion, Bender saved him and now Scorpion remains an ally to Bender and his team. Scorpion has learned three of Bender's new friends as well as the P Team. Scorpion does a whole bunch of fun and crazy stuff with him and Skipper. Lizbeth The 2 met in the V team island adventure they had a few moments together like when Jimmy died. In the great time travel adventure when Scorpion became part of Hunson Abadeer group it was Scorpions job to look for the chosen one when he found it who was he did not tell Hunson because he wanted to fight Bender. At the end when Hunson Abadeer was defeated and the when everyone escape the end of the world, Scorpion tried to kill himself because he blamed himself for everyone's deaths. But Lizbeth stopped him, and because of her Scorpion greatly respects Lizbeth and he remembered his quest to kill Quan Chi. Scorpion and Lizbeth both have a strong rivalry with Hunson Abadeer. Hunson Abadeer During The Great Time Travel Adventure, Hunson Abadeer captured Scorpion and brain washed him to served him. Scorpion believed Hunson got him because he wanted him to kill Bender to bait the Joker. But unknown to the heroes the real reason Hunson got Scorpion was to keep the Joker in line for Hunson knew that Joker would betray him at one point. But Scorpion got freed of his control and returned to heroes. Scorpion has now decided that because of all the things he had him do and also cause he had brought the Joker back and the fact that he made a deal with Quan Chi he will kick Hunson Abadeer's ass back to the Nightosphere if he ever returns. Scorpion though does wonder why Hunson didn't kill him after he betrayed him. Unknown to him Hunson didn't because Scorpion was a great alley and foe, once of his greatest foes behind Hunson's main rival. Out of the heroes Scorpion has the second strongest rivalry with Hunson Abadeer after his friend Lizbeth. He learns that Lizbeth struck a deal with him to stop the villains and he isn't happy but he decides to anyway only for her sake. While it was not easy for him but Scorpion held together all the way and while he still hates Hunson with a passion he knows that Lizbeth made the right choice. Dib and his friends Scorpion meet Dib's group at The Great Time Travel Adventure. While he was an ally to them Dib did not trust him because he did not know him. Then for most of the adventure he was an enemy because of Hunson Abadeer. He fought and beat many of the heroes who were with Dib but he wanted to beat Bender. After he returned to side of good, Scorpion helped everyone fight Hunson till Lizbeth defeated him. He joins the Membrane Elite out of Bender asking him to for his own reason. Skipper He met him during The V Team Island Adventure. Like Bender, Scorpion thinks of Skipper as a great friend and the two both have a love for combat. During The Great Time Travel Adventure along with Bender, Skipper helped save Scorpion from Hunson Abadeer. The 3 also like to do a whole bunch of fun and crazy stuff together. Knuckles and the P Team Scorpion meets these heroes during the adventure called "War of Destruction." In that adventure Scorpion and his allies saved from an attack. Because they were friends of Bender Scorpion decided to help them out in defeat Galactus. After the adventure, Scorpion now thinks Knuckles is a good friend and was honored to fight along side them. Scorpion and Squad decided to help Knuckles and his team more adventures. Discord Scorpion and Discord met in the latest adventure and though he only met twice or something. He already hates Discord more than anyone even Hunson Abadeer. He is getting incredibly pissed at Discord due to his actions against his friends particularly having 18 nearly kill her friends. Batman Kratos Zeus Powers * Spear: Shoots a Spear on a rope and when it hits his enemy he pulls them over to him. When he pulls an enemy, he shouts "Get over here!" and that his been his catch phrase. * Hellfire: Summons fire from the ground and burns his enemy. * Teleport Trivia * He has gone through more alignment changes than any other character * He was the first Mortal Kombat character to join the team. * Scorpion is the third most prominent character in the Nightosphere saga after Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer. He serves as the dueteragonist to the two as he constantly changes sides from the heroes' side to Abadeer's. * Along with Sub-Zero, he is one of the most popular characters in Mortal Kombat. Allies, neutral, and enemies Allies: Sub-Zero, Smoke, Axel, Roxas, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Doof, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, Heloise, the Future Resistance, Noob, Hans, King Julian, Cassandra, Crypto, Raz, RJ, Android 18, Delta Squad, Big Boss, Ocelot (Scorpion might not be happy about the idea of being watched, but he might lighten up if he learns that he wanted to help), K'nuckles and the P Team, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price, the Omega League, the Speed Crusade, Starscream, the V Crusaders, Predator (Truce) Neutral: Batman, Enemies: Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Hunson Abadeer, Joker, Uka Uka, Alt Doof, No Heart, Taurus Bulba, Nega Eggman, Dr. Gero, Androids 13, 14, 15, and 19, the Overlords, Bossk, Galacatus, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker, the Beelzeboss League, the Criminal Empire, the Murderistic League, Zeus, Hell Councils, Great New Empire Gallery Scorpion_MK-A.png Scorpion-262x332.jpg scorpion_mortal_kombat__1680x1050.jpg Scorpion17.png scorpion.jpg|Inferno Scorpion Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion-Trailer_4.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub Zero Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.jpg eGZhbnVrMTI=_o_mortal-kombat-scorpion-trailer-hd.jpg Scorpion14.jpg 220px-MK Scorpion Cropped.jpg Mortal_KombatX_Scorpion.jpg Scorpion_mortal_kombat_x-960x854.jpg Scorpion_B.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-Season-2-Scorpion.jpg Videos Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Partial Human Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Undead Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Descendants Category:True Neutral Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Former members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Rivals Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Videos Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Sixth In Command Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Third in Command Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Assassins Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The NightoSphere Saga Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Ninjas Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Former Humans Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ron Perlman Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon